Cave of Wonders
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Answer to her own December Challenge at ShinobiLove ML. Aoshi and Misao get caught in a blizzard, take refuge in a cave...and how will it unfold as there is only one blanket to share between them. Enjoy and Merry Xmas!


Authors Notes: Well here I am…answering my own December Challenge at Shinobi-Love Mailing List. Well as I stated in the ML I was doing Challenges 3 and 7 and because time is running down and I'm busy as hell, I decided to throw the two Challenges into one so enjoy Minna-san and Merry Christmas to one and all and to all (whom are of legal age of course ) get pissed!

NB. Unfortunately its not a lemon, to damn busy to right all the visuals about it and will make up for it in other story updates coming soon. Gomen ne…especially to Silver-chan as I'm sure she's dying for some lemon. Ne A/M buddy in crime of mine?

****

Cave of Wonders

"Come on Aoshi-sama its not that much further." Misao yelled as she waved to the stoic tall man that was lagging behind. She'd actually coaxed the brooding bishonen to take a break from all his paperwork (or what used to be hers since Misao gave back the title of Okashira to him) and come on a picnic with her.

"Misao slow down and watch where you are going or you'll get hurt." Aoshi felt like he was reprimanding a child.

"Are you saying my skills are lacking?" Misao yelled in a not so elegant way for a 20 year old woman to act and before Aoshi could tell her to watch out, he instead observed as Misao tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground. His shoulders jerked slightly when she fell with a loud thud.

"OW, MY BUTT!" Came the instant cry as Aoshi decided to pick up his casual pace and head up to Misao who was further up the mountain to make sure she wasn't injured.

"Can you stand up Misao?" Aoshi remarked in his usual monotone voice as he watched the petite young woman grin sheepishly up at him, a flush gracing her cheeks before standing on her own two feet once more. A bit of dirt was smudged over the back of her onmitsu uniform and "unfortunately" for Aoshi his eyes roamed down to Misao's hands as she proceeded to wipe her backside free of any dirt and/or dead leaves.

"So _do you think_ my skills are lacking?" Misao repeated as she looked up at her male companion. His lips were placed into its usual thin line, but she eyed them innocently as they parted and waited for Aoshi's reply.

"I never said that."

"Yeah well you can't blame me since _someone_ not mentioning any names _Aoshi-sama_ won't continue to train me anymore."

"Misao, a young woman of your age shouldn't be running around flippantly and you really should control yourself and remember that what you are showing to all those around you is _supposed_ to be only for your future husband to see." A flush crossed her face instantly at his words and Misao bowed her head, those words roaming through her mind constantly now. She sighed lightly knowing Aoshi was right, but there were just times when she didn't want to be all serious and _needed_ to feel energetic and free so she could let it out and not bottle it up inside.

"Um, shall we continue?" Misao questioned, turning her head and eyes up to Aoshi with a cheery smile before skipping off once more. She thought it best not to start another argument (like she had many times months ago) with Aoshi and instead skipped off as though ignoring what he had voiced seconds before.

Aoshi let out a small sigh of his own and shook his head. Misao was a young woman now, but still resembled what he had left behind long ago. It calmed him slightly to know that there was still a part of Misao who he knew very well. Glimpses of the 6 year old was before him as Misao skipped on ahead, bending here and there to pluck some flowers from the ground and tuck them into that long plait of hers. Yes, the six-year-old he loved dearly was very much within this adult version of Misao. Stopping suddenly in his tracks at that thought, Aoshi was glued to the spot, his eyes fixated on Misao as she twirled lightly around, her energetic behaviour not once diminishing in the cloudy mid afternoon or because of his ever-serious words.

"Ne Aoshi-sama, daijoubu?" Misao spoke loudly over a rumble of thunder not too far off in the distance. With that Aoshi kept walking, shaking the thoughts of love (or trying to) for Misao from his mind as he clutched the woven basket containing their bentos' tightly in his left hand and pulled his trench coat more securely around him. The breeze was becoming cooler and what looked like rain was coming as well. It was after all December and it wouldn't be long before the temperature would plummet and bring forth rain and snow, which Misao happened to love. Aoshi wondered just how she could frolic so casually in her summer onmitsu outfit without a care in the world that she was showing off such creamy skin to his ice green eyes.

Heading towards Misao who was now at the top of the mountain (and puffing lightly having exerted herself to reach the top quickly) as she waited for him, he noticed he could see her breath. Yes, the temperature had lowered considerably up here, but Misao didn't seem to shiver as she instead took the basket from his hand and rolled out the picnic blanket that had been placed inside. Once it was laid out flat Aoshi watched, quirking his eyebrow as he did so when Misao pat the blanket, silently telling him to sit down beside her. She was letting maternal instincts take over and was treating him like a child it seemed, but somehow it didn't bother him on this day.

"Ah, I'm so hungry!" Misao muttered as she lifted the lids from the bentos to gaze upon the scrumptious morsels displayed inside. There were three bentos' to be exact. One was in fact full of plain rice while the other two held all sorts of food like sushi rolls, rice balls, vegetables, meats etc. Getting out two bowls and some chopsticks Misao gave a set to Aoshi before digging in, mouth and hands working overtime as she filled her empty stomach. Aoshi for his part did nothing but blink silently as Misao feasted on what Shiro and Kuro had cooked for them.

"Are you hungry Misao?" Aoshi dryly questioned and watched Misao stop eating to blush brightly as her ocean blue orbs stared widely over and up at him. She was such an adorable and innocent young woman that he felt his natural cold reserve defrost within her wide gaze. It was then that Aoshi's keen eyes found a small piece of rice sticking from the corner of Misao's mouth. His fingerless gloved hand lifted up and plucked the warm rice from its contented place curled into Misao's lips. With eyes hidden behind long bangs, Aoshi watched Misao's orbs widen even more at his action.

"Ah…um…I skipped breakfast this morning." Misao mumbled, trying desperately to remain calm and cool like her Aoshi-sama. Affection was few and far between that Misao seemed to never get used to the fact of when her Aoshi-sama did indeed caress her in the privacy of his quarters…or hers…or here it seemed.

"Aa…" Was the only murmur she received from the 30 year old Okashira before he quietly ate his share of the picnic meal.

As much as Misao loved chatting, she couldn't help but bask in the sereneness around them, her head slightly tilted towards the cloudy sky as she breathed in the scent of rain while her bangs brushed softly against her pale skin. She was up here, having lunch and with her Aoshi-sama…her…fiancée. While her eyes were closed (and a light flush on her cheeks as fiancée rolled in her mind over and over) Misao became lost in thought at what life was going to be like when they were married. She had to suppress getting up and cart wheeling about the place as she and her Aoshi-sama were (finally) getting married on the 1st of January.

A New Year, a new beginning…together…

Is what Aoshi had said to her one raining romantic evening when he asked her to remain by his side forever. To think such a stoic bishonen could truly be a romantic underneath. Suppressing squeals and giggles Misao did nothing but smile towards the sky.

While she was lost in thought, a pair of ice green orbs decided to ponder her openly, quick glances moving about her slender, firm and supple figure not truly hidden under that damned outfit she wore. Placing down his bowl, deciding he'd had enough, Aoshi leaned on the back of his forearms and elbows, with his legs spread out in front of him (one ankle crossed over the other) and his coat bellowing open to reveal his deep purple outfit underneath. Tilting his head slightly to the right Aoshi continued to gaze upon the mesmerizing arch of Misao's face. Her head was tilted back, showing the soft and vulnerable skin of her neck and throat. His eyes took in the way her thick bangs fell away from her forehead, the way her dark eyelashes brushed her cheeks and the small content smile playing on those pink lips of hers. Misao was lost in her own little world and Aoshi realised he was lost in a world that consisted only of Misao.

"Ne Aoshi-sama?" Snapping from his daze, Aoshi placed his head back to its right position and waited for Misao to continue.

"Thanks for coming out here with me Aoshi-sama. I love this place and I wanted you to come and see it." Voicing nothing Aoshi turned his head to the direction of the wind, his unruly bangs blowing away from his sculptured features. A slight tug on his coat snapped his eyes towards his chest where he found Misao sitting at his side and doing up the buttons and belt on his coat.

"Misao…what…"

"You never suited the cold weather Aoshi-sama, so please remain warm so you don't get sick again." Misao muttered quietly as she cut in on whatever Aoshi was going to ask her previously. Her dainty fingers ran lightly down the lapels of his coat before Misao leaned forward and placed her forehead against her future husband's chest. Aoshi stared quietly down at Misao's bowed head before he lifted his hand to place it on the back of her head. He'd worried her to death when he'd come back from reconnaissance with a fever and Misao had stayed beside him not once sleeping while he was in his feverish state for two straight days. Smiling lightly down at his little soon to be bride Aoshi couldn't help but whisper softly into her flower scented hair.

"Thank you…for caring Misao."

"Mou, I always cared Aoshi-sama." She instantly griped back, which Aoshi suppressed a low chuckle from escaping his lips. He was ready to place his hand around her waist to hold her closer, but Misao shivering slightly caught his attention instead.

"Are you cold?" He murmured into her ear, but watched Misao shake her head before she pulled away from him.

"No it's not that it's… Ah! Aoshi-sama look, it's snowing!" Misao voiced happily and was instantly up on her feet, hands thrust high into the air as she tried catching the first snowflakes that were falling towards them and the mountain.

Finally deciding to take notice of his surroundings more and drift away from becoming mesmerized with the infectious joy that was Misao, Aoshi watched snowflakes fall softly about them. Instantly he was taken by the ones that attached themselves to Misao's locks of hair or the ones that melted against her pale pink lips from her warm puffs of air.

"Misao we really should head back to level ground soon." Aoshi remarked breaking into Misao's little dance as she stopped and pouted up at him.

"Aoshi-sama can't we stay a little longer? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" There was that pleading look he could not resist and Aoshi sighed at how weak he'd gotten because of Misao and nodded lightly at her, which he was instantly glomped for.

"Daisuki Aoshi-sama!" Misao gushed happily before letting go of him to play childishly in the light snow. Aoshi did nothing but watch her as he felt his heart warm at her openly spoken affection for him. That was one of the reasons he began to love her. She knew everything about his dark past and yet she forgave him for it…and still loved him whole heartedly as well. He wanted to tell her out right that he loved her too, but had never gotten the chance to or perhaps never summed up the courage to do so.

"Misao…I…" Aoshi began but his hand instantly went up to cover his eyes from the rapid gust of wind that blew over the mountain. A slight cry to his right had Aoshi forget about protecting his eyes from the cold snow as he stuck out his hand to the flailing one just in reach of his and pulled Misao towards him, his broad physique protecting her from the harshness of Mother Natures wind.

"I think…its time we go…ne Aoshi-sama?" Misao muttered against his clothed chest, cheeks flushing at how much warmer he was up close like this. She also spoke with a slight apologetic tone in her voice because she had wanted to stay longer and yet now it seemed like they were going to be caught in a blizzard.

"Aa…" Came his deep murmur as he packed what was left of the picnic setting (and dishes) which hadn't been blown away and then headed off down the mountain, Misao's frozen hand firmly clutched in his gloved one as he carefully lead the way.

XxxxX

Aoshi wasn't sure how long they'd been slowly descending the mountain for, but the narrow slits of his eyes took in a cave to his right and up the mountain which couldn't be accessed without climbing. He calculatingly thought and knew it was best to sit in it, wait for the blizzard to pass and to also check on how Misao was coping in her summer attire. Moving off the track Aoshi sternly pulled Misao closer and in front of him, murmuring instructions into her ear, as he wanted her to climb to the mouth of the cave.

"OKAY!" Misao yelled and did exactly as asked. Of course in Misao's not so great skills in snow (or climbing in blizzard weather) she slipped several times and was embarrassingly caught by Aoshi, who had twice by now groped her butt to keep her above him.

"Gomen Aoshi-sama!" Misao yelled in slight mortification every time his hands pressed against her frozen skin covered by thin layers of clothes as he helped her up and into the mouth of the cave. The wind was bitingly cold as it whipped her hair about and Misao began to ponder how such a wonderful day could turn so sour and so damn quickly too. Grasping her hands on some rocks Misao pushed herself up and into the mouth of the cave, instantly turning around to help Aoshi get inside as well. She couldn't help but feel her heart pound heavily in her chest when Aoshi draped his arm around her petite shoulders as he pulled her closer to his side and headed into the darkness of the cave. It was almost second nature for Aoshi to bestow such affection and protectiveness against her (and without even realising it) at such times of need like this. Even in the cold of the cave Misao couldn't help but smile lightly at this side of her Aoshi.

"Sit down Misao, I'll search for some wood and leaves in here." Aoshi remarked, his highly trained eyes were now adjusted to the darkness of the cave as he allowed Misao to grope the cave wall as she descended to the rocky ground. Pulling of his trench coat, Aoshi bent down and adjusted it over Misao's shivering form.

"Aoshi-sama I can't!" Misao tried protesting, but words were useless against the sternness of Aoshi's aura as he stubbornly placed her hands into the longs sleeves of his trench coat and did up the buttons and tie like she had done to him earlier. It was immediately taken as a 'you will do what I say and be quiet about it' notion from Aoshi and so Misao thought it best to comply with his unvoiced wishes and remain quiet to wait for his next 'order' of her.

XxxxX

The cave was eerily quiet and Misao couldn't help but shiver as the comforting ki of Aoshi was no where around her. He said he was going outside the cave to see if he could find any sort of wood to start a fire as the random twigs and leaves in the cave would not be sufficient the way this storm continued outside. However she began to become deeply worried as seconds turned into minutes, as Aoshi had not returned. She did have to sigh though being wrapped in his trench coat as his scent and warmth was around her.

A noise from further ahead made Misao jerk her head up and she listened openly as footsteps headed towards her position. Her fingers dangled closely against her kunai but she instantly relaxed as Aoshi's strong ki flowed towards her, silently telling her not to fear him as he had returned.

"Aoshi-sama thank goodness you're okay." Misao breathed aloud and tried desperately to stop her teeth from chattering. She was within Aoshi's coat and yet the cold was getting to her…and fast too.

"You doubt my skills?" Aoshi remarked as he headed towards Misao, his outfit drenched wet as he fought off his own shaking to try and start a fire. He had not brought his swords with him, but knew a certain ninja woman would always carry her kunai whether he liked it or not. And very much unlike his usual character, Aoshi's chilled fingers delved into a gap of his coat (making Misao gasp lightly at the sudden contact) as he fingered a kunai handle and pulled the weapon out.

"We need a fire…and now." He spoke sternly and began striking Misao's weapon against a stone he's collected in the dryness of the cave. There were little sparks every now and then, but the whimpers of Misao became more frequent as the tip of the kunai snapped off and clinked against the cold stone ground.

"I'll buy you a new one Misao." Aoshi murmured knowing she would be biting her lip in order not to yell at him for damaging her weapons…or one of them. He knew she loved them, having been taught by Hannya himself, but it was either ruin a kunai to make a fire or die together from hypothermia in the cave. Aoshi definitely didn't wish to die and join his comrades in arms just yet and placed some dried leaves against the side of the rock hoping they'd catch some of the heated sparks.

Success finally came to him and Aoshi leaned over, lightly blowing on it to expand the heat a little more. Being trained as a spy and always traveling outdoors certainly had its advantages as Aoshi created a small fire and calculated what should be used first in the small wood pile he had gathered. He knew Misao would know it wasn't enough once her blue orbs looked at the stash, but she voiced nothing and instead pried her fingers from the sleeves of his coat and had placed them against the low flames. Narrowing his eyes slightly Aoshi saw a tinge of blue against the tips.

"You are frozen like ice." He muttered as he leaned towards Misao, picking up her petite form and placed her in his lap, her back to his chest as they faced the fire together. He hoped that while her front was getting warmth from the fire that her back would gain warmth from his very body even if he shuddered slightly against her as the mouth of the cave brought a breeze to caress his chilled back.

"That's supposed to be you Aoshi-sama."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me Misao?" He questioned her and watched her head tilt back. Those large ocean pools of hers that he could drown in were crinkled slightly at the corners as she nodded her head affirmatively at him.

"It'd certainly keep my mind off how cold it is and the fact we don't have a blanket either." At her whispered words Aoshi's hands (which had been previously wrapped around Misao) were now groping for the basket as he pulled out the picnic blanket to notice it wasn't as damp as he thought it'd be. Pulling Misao away from his lap and listening to her groan in protest, Aoshi stood up on aching legs and unfolded the blanket.

"Misao?"

"Yes?"

"Take off your clothes."

"WHAT?!?!" She squeaked out, face flaming at the openness of his words.

"I said take off your clothes. I'm going to wrap you up in this blanket." Misao spoke of nothing as she finally stood up, dislodging herself from Aoshi's coat before her fingers went to the bow of her pink sash as she tugged it from her lower back. Her eyes darted to Aoshi who in fact was facing away from her and had the blanket unfolded. He was trying to dry it quicker and bring it warmth so Misao could snuggle within it and keep warm.

"You really are sweet, you know that Aoshi-sama." Misao couldn't help but voice as she felt the sash give way and pool near her feet. Next came her top and her shorts before Misao was glad in her binding, underwear, socks and shoes. Bending slightly over Misao quickly took off the socks and shoes and cringed slightly at the stinging sensation of her feet. She could have sworn if she stood in the very fire the coldness of her body would douse it out instantly.

"U-Um…I…I'm ready." Misao spoke quietly and she wouldn't dare look up in case there was disappointment in Aoshi's eyes at seeing her unclothed…and so…skinny too. There was a soft gentle touch at her shoulders and Misao pealed her eyes from the ground to find Aoshi in front of her, his clothing sticking tightly to his broad chest and firm muscular legs while his hands were positioning the picnic blanket more securely around her body.

"I don't want you to get sick." He murmured quietly and Misao's heart hammered in her ears as his warm breath caressed her right cheek before Aoshi pulled away from her. The next thing she knew her eyes were hypnotised as she gazed over Aoshi's body as he worked at the belts on his westernized clothing. It appeared to Misao Aoshi was not in the least bit nervous as he pried the wet material from his chest and turned away from her to place it flat out on the ground while he positioned thicker twigs onto the dying fire. There in the dim light Misao fixated her eyes on Aoshi's broad shoulders and the infinite amount of scars marring his skin. She couldn't help it when her eyes dived lower as his now skintight pants rode low on his hips, showing the band of his fundoshi. Blushing at the wonder of nearly getting to see a lot more of Aoshi-sama then she had ever dreamed, her eyes blinked wide at his very next question.

"Are you going to watch me Misao?" Aoshi tilting his head over his shoulder to look upon Misao and she was caught in the mesmerizing way the fire glowed on his damp skin while Aoshi himself was stunned at the flames flickering in her ocean depth orbs.

"W-Well a s-soon to be m-married couple s-shouldn't be n-nervous at their n-nudity when in f-front of e-each other." Just a small quirk of the lips on Aoshi's behalf had Misao gawking quietly at him as he stood from his crouched position.

"Alright then…" With fingers clutching the waist band of his pants Aoshi stepped forward towards Misao, his eyes not leaving hers as he felt the cold material slide further down his body.

"No Aoshi-sama we can't!" Misao cried out, her hands clutching the blanket had now positioned it over her eyes. This time Aoshi couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. It seemed that Okon and Omasu had told Misao it would be bad luck to see so much of her soon to be husband when the slow process of their love making would bear all to each other soon enough. Placing his hands quickly into the sleeves of his slightly dry coat, Aoshi tied it closed while his hand lightly caressed over Misao's forehead.

"Do not panic little one, I was making fun of you." He mumbled quietly before descending to the cave floor. Slowly Misao pried her hands from her blushing face to see Aoshi in his trench coat and eyed him quietly as he waved her to sit down, but not just anywhere…right in his very lap.

"I'm not a little kid anymore Aoshi-sama." Misao tried reasoning with him, but quicker then she could get away she was yanked off her feet and fell into Aoshi's lap ungracefully. Aoshi's arms wound around her, Misao's back against his chest once more as he placed his chin against her shoulder.

"I know you aren't Misao, but you are cold and you need warmth. I can provide that pretty well ne?" He quirked his lips feeling Misao shudder against him and because of the warmth of his breath right at her very ear. "Besides, no one will know about this except you and I…and I will also honour your wishes to leave certain _things_ for our wedding night." There was no point in arguing as Misao relaxed against Aoshi, one hand lacing her fingers with his while her other felt the warmth of her cheeks heat up once more. Aoshi always did know ways to make her flush randomly and many times a day too.

"Ne Aoshi-sama?"

"Mm?" He hummed lightly, Misao feeling the rumble of his chest as he did so.

"Do you think…you could kiss me?" Biting her lip she had felt Aoshi tense behind her. Had she been wrong all along at the secret glances Aoshi thought he was privately giving her and so she had thought he began to want her more and more each passing day as their wedding drew nearer?

"A-Aoshi-sama…say…_something_." Misao forced out as she tried turning her head to look upon him but felt cool lips caress the skin at the back of her neck, which she gasped pleasantly at.

"You know I cannot Misao…as much as it pains me though."

"But…why?" She felt tears prick at her eyes. Was she just not womanly enough for him? But at the tight hug she was now encased in, it seemed to mean otherwise.

"I would not be able to stop at just a kiss Misao."

"O-Oh…" And this time a couple tears fell, as she was more then happy at hearing him confess those words to her. Of course it wasn't undying love, but it was a start right?

"We should try to sleep." Aoshi decided to change the subject but was caught off guard (and he was sure he'd have several others like that with Misao as his wife) as she abruptly turned around, brushed her lips against his before leaning her head against his shoulder to drift into a light slumber.

"Aoshi…I love you…" Misao murmured in her slumbered daze, the warmth of the dying fire no longer a matter to her as she embraced the dream she was falling into and the feeling of having the man behind her protect her in the ways he did. Aoshi smiled fully in the dimming light as Misao had finally left off the honorific for once.

Knowing she was asleep, Aoshi rested his chin on Misao's head, his fingers clutching hers a little tighter and decided to bring forth his courage.

"I love you Misao…for always." Sighing at how good it felt saying that aloud Aoshi then brushed his lips against Misao's hair before muttering once more as his eyes drifted closed, the two of them willing to be together and wait out the storm that raged outside. "I'll tell you soon, if not Christmas, then New Years for sure."

In the darkness of the cave, just before the fire died out, a young shinobi woman smiled brighter then the sun. She'd known it all along that the stories of this cave brought wonders to people's lives. Her wish to hear those very words from Aoshi had come true. Now all she had to do was wait a few more days before acting the bishonen behind her with kisses and caresses. Oh how these days were going to test her endurance, but it would be all worth it in the end for sure.

XxThe End xX


End file.
